


Don't wanna talk about it

by AsFineAsTheOcean



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Love, M/M, Tired Boyfriends, happiness, just a bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsFineAsTheOcean/pseuds/AsFineAsTheOcean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert comes home after a long day at work, and really only wants to see one person. Just some cuteness :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't wanna talk about it

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first time writing a fanfic, sorry if it's complete rubbish. English is not my first language, so sorry for any grammar mistakes. Hope you enjoy :)

As Robert opened the door of their new home, it still sounded new and exciting in his ears, he sighed of relief. He had a long day full of meetings, phone calls, difficult buyers and a lot of problems to solve. 

He threw off his suit jacket, kicked off his shoes and was in need to see his man. The door to the living room was ajar and he could hear the sound of the television. He waited up for him. 

As he entered the living room, he couldn’t stop smiling at the view of his boyfriend dozed off on the couch. His freshly washed, ungelled hair was too appealing to him, as he ran his hand through his locks. The touch was gentle and loving, and enough to wake him up. 

Aaron opened his eyes. Annoyed by the fact he got woken up, but all was forgiven when he saw Robert smiling down on him. His tired eyes met with Aaron’s. 

‘’Hi,’’ his voice full of love and need.

‘’Hi,’’ Aaron says, as he scooched over, ‘’I’ve missed you.’’

What? Since when do I say stuff like this, Aaron thinks and smiles about his own domestic behavior.

Robert sits down on the couch next to Aaron who holds his arm out for him. Robert turns his head and places a tired kiss on his lips. ‘’I’ve missed you too,’’ he says, resting his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

God, when did we became such an old married couple, Robert thinks. Not that he is complaining. After all this time he feels they deserve some happiness. 

‘’How was work?,’’ Aaron asks.

‘’Hmm don’t wanna talk about it,’’ Robert says as he puts his arm around Aarons waist. ‘’How was your day?,’’ he asks.

‘’Don’t wanna talk about it,’’ Aaron answers, as he settles deeper into the couch. Giving in in the feeling of love, warmth and comfort. As he hears the breathing of the man lying on his chest getting heavier, he closes his eyes, pleased with his live, and drifts off himself. 

God, he loves Robert.


End file.
